I Hate You, I Love You
by A-True-Balance
Summary: The cycle would start again. The two of them would forever be stuck in their game of lust with their souls stained with hate and their hearts broken from their love. AU Kai/Van


**I Hate You, I Love You**

**By: A-True-Balance**

**This is very dark, I think, and I also think that this is terrible, but I wanted to try something that was dark and angry. I really think that it is cheesy and just bad, but tell me what you think Please and Thank you!**

**I would like to say that I own nothing and that I would like to thank the song Love the Way You Lie Pt 1 and Pt 2 by Eminem ft Rihanna. That was the song that I listened to while writing this so you will probably find some references in this one-stop that correspond with the story. Also you don't need to now the song to read the one-shot.**

**-A-True-Balance**

* * *

><p><strong>I Hate You, I Love You<strong>

**By: A-True-Balance**

* * *

><p>"I Hate you!"<p>

"I Love you"

"I Hate you!"

"I Love you"

With these words she didn't know which was true anymore. He would say it, she would say it. Things were good and bad between the two of them but they both keep coming back for more. Neither one wanted to lose nor either wanted to win. That was the way that it was for them, for her and Vanitas.

For Kairi and Vanitas.

She was sitting on the couch watching the news and then she heard the door slam. He was home, her black haired lover. She loved him, she really did, but she hated him to. She just didn't know. She could her him stomping through that house, throwing his keys on to the counter, kicking his shoes of. Bam! One of them hit the wall.

"Move!" he yelled at her as he came into the living room. He was in a black suit, with a red shirt under with a black tie. His tie was loosened and he ripped it off of himself and threw it on the floor. He ripped of his jacket and threw that on the floor as well.

The red haired girl, moved over on the couch to make room for him. He had a bad day she knew that and she wondered if she could keep her mouth shout today, she probably couldn't. She never could it seemed when she got angry.

She had the remote in her hand when he sat down. He reached over and ripped in out of her hand causing one of his finger nails to dig into her skin. She hissed in pain.

"What's your problem?" He asked in an angered tone.

"Your finger nail dug into my skin and now it's bleeding!" She raised her voice. It hurt a lot more then she thought that it should have.

"Deal with it!"

She sat quiet with that remark. The events of the day flew through her mind. She needed to tell him, she needed to tell him the truth. It had been two month since she had a period; she had to tell him that she was pregnant. He had gotten her pregnant. He needed to know.

An hour passed and then the both of them got up of the couch. Both of them had eaten dinner so it was off to bed. She wanted, no needed to tell him tonight, so she opened her mouth, and then everything fell apart from there.

"Vanitas… I need to tell you something…" she whispered. She was scared. She knew what happened when they got into a fight.

"What is it Kairi?"

"I…" Her voice choked up. She couldn't say it, she just couldn't but she had to. She had to!

"I'm pregnant!" She choked out fast.

"You're what!" The black haired man asked furiously.

"I'm pregnant!" She said again in more of a whisper.

"You're getting an abortion." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Shut up! No I'm not!"

Then the sound of skin of skin filled the house. She got slapped. He slapped her. He Slapped her! There would be a bruise in the morning.

"What the hell!" she yelled at him.

"You're getting that damn abortion!"

"No I'm not!"

That is when the violence started. Kairi saw the thread of anger snap in his golden eyes and then the next thing she knew she was pushed on the coffee table with it broken and him restraining her on the broken piece. Her back hurt but she was not going to let him win. She would fight for then child that she had in her stomach.

"Get the fuck off of me!" she yelled at him.

"Shut you're fucking mouth and stop you're fucking bitchin, you're not having that damn child!"

She then kicked him in the stomach. He rolled over in pain and she quickly got of the broken pieces of wood that were covered in her blood. One of the pieces of wood had priced though her clothing onto her skin and left a large scratch on her back.

She started to walk towards the hallway so she could get to the front door, but she was pulled down by her lover. She landed on her stomach and her face. She felt her knees slam into the hardwood floor and they started to burn.

"You're not going anywhere you ugly whore!"

He started to climb on top of her and then he flipped her until she was on her back facing him. He was glaring at her and she was glaring right back. Both of them had fire in their eyes, hate stained their soul. Broken promises of never doing anything like the last fight started all over again.

They would fight and then promise that they would never do it again and then they would love each other until morning and then they would leave for work and then it would start all over again. That was there life that was what they knew. Both grow up in families that were the same as their own: broken, beaten and in love with lust.

Tears filler Kairi's eyes and soon they started to fall.

"Get off of me!" she screamed and the man that she said she loved forever and always.

She kicked him again and then she got up quickly again and started to run. She made it down the hall and almost to the front door when Vanitas yanked her arm and pulled her up the stairs that where right in front of the front door. She screamed and kick at him to stop but he keep going. Not listening to a word she said.

He dragged her into their bedroom. He threw her towards the wall after they entered the bedroom. She crashed into it and crumpled to the ground. Tears were falling out of her eyes. Why was he so against having a child?

She glared up at him and said the worlds that were repeated every night. "I hate you"

"Yah yah, sure you do bitch… you say that every night but then after we go to bed I always end up fucking until your clueless."

"I really hate you." Kairi whispered to the man whose child she was going to father.

She was going to have this child no matter what.

That was then end of the fight for now. Kairi sat on the floor and waited until he would fall asleep and then she would run away. She would climb through the window and run away.

It was a long time before Vanitas finally fell asleep. And when he did Kairi made sure to be quiet. She quickly ran to the closet and grabbed a backpack and the put in a few shirts and a few skirts. She grabbed the rest of the things that she needed and then looked around for some money, she would have to go down the hall into the spare room to get the money that was hiding in that closet in a hole in the wall.

She went to the door and softly opened it and looked back and the man that she loved and then ran down the hall to get the money that she was going to need. She got the money and then ran back into the room. She got her few things and then went to the window. She opened it and the window made a loud sound.

This sound woke Vanitas. He looked over to see the girl that he loved halfway out the window. He quickly got out of bed and ran to her. He grabbed her by the legs and pulled her back into the house. She screamed and kicked. Her hand got all scraped up and they started to bleed. He pulled her to the bed and threw her on to it. He quickly went to the bed side table and got a pair of handcuffs. He handcuffed Kairi to the bed and then he told her his threat.

"If I ever see you try and run away from me I will burn you alive. Now tomorrow we are going to get that horrible creature out of your stomach. The sooner that things is taken care of, then everything will go back to normal. Now tell me that you love me and then we can go to sleep. Ok Dear?" Vanitas said then beginning with force and authority and then end in a sick sarcasm

Kairi looked up at him and then she saw that he was anything but joking. He was died serious. He was as died serious as her she was to when she said the next words.

"I love you" she whispered. There was nothing that she could, she was stuck, and her child would never breathe the air that she was breathing. Maybe that was a good thing.

"I love you too Kairi" He said with a sick smile.

And then the cycle ended. But The cycle would start again tomorrow and they two of them would forever be stuck in their game of lust with their souls stained with hate and their hearts broken from their love.

_I hate you._

_I love you._

_I hate you._

_I love you…_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Let me know. Please Review, Thanks <strong>

**-A-True-Balance**


End file.
